The Sky Dragon's Hell (OC hunt)
by Yoruko-Chan
Summary: Wendy and Team Natsu are supposed to go on an S-class mission, but Wendy got lost! Will the mission be completed? Will Wendy ever get back to Fairy Tail? What happens if she actually began to like her annoying new friend she found on the way back? Will that friend return Wendy's feelings? WendyxOC. R&R please! Warning: OOC-ness ! Full warning inside! Details for OC hunt inside!
1. Lost

**The Sky Dragon's Hell**

**A/N Bello minna-san~ ! I know I should probably finish my other stories first, but I just can't resist the urge to write a WendyxOc fanfic after reading BlaZing CriMsOn eyes' WendyxOc fanfics! Well…I hope you guys enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfic~**

**Pairings: Wendy x Original Character and NaLu/NaLi/GrayLu(please vote! I dunno which pairing is better!)and also JerZa, GaLe and maybe some GrayJu if no one votes for GrayLu.**

**Warning: Grammar mistakes, randomness, terrible writing skills, and please be warned that the author is not a real expert on Fairy Tail ( I am currently stuck on the Edolas Arc… TAT)**

**Character ages:**

**Wendy, Black (Oc)-13**

**Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and whoever that is the same age as them-17**

**Others- 20 something**

**( please correct me if I am wrong about some stuff in Fairy Tail)**

**Chapter 1 – Lost**

Wendy Marvell sat in the middle of the street with her head buried in her knees. A few pedestrians bumped into her but she did not take any notice.

"Charla… Natsu-san…Lucy-san…w-where are you?" Wendy sobbed.

She was supposed to go on an S-class mission with Natsu and the others. The mission was given by Master Makarov himself: they were supposed to pass a letter written by Master to Jigoku, the Hell Dragon Slayer, who was last seen in a forest near Sina (hehehe... got this name from Shingeki no Kyojin), a city famous for all the wanted criminals that hide there.

Poor Wendy somehow got separated from the others and now, she was stuck in Sina, which was in her opinion, an unknown city full of strangers.

Wendy could not board a train back to Magnolia since she didn't have any money with her. She can't fly home with the help of Charla either since that Exceed was with Natsu and the others, who were probably out there looking for her as she sat here and cried her heart out.

Little did Wendy notice that a few men were watching her.

"Boss, you see that blue-haired chick over there?" one of the men asked.

"Heh, she's really hot, Boss," another man said with a malicious grin on his face, " Shall I go have fun with her?"

Boss stared at Wendy for a moment. She wasn't one of the sexy and alluring type of women that he liked, but he sensed a unique magical aura from her. "No, get her for me," Boss licked his lips, "She's MINE."

"Yes, Boss." His subordinates were a bit disappointed. _No fair, _one of them thought,_ I saw her first!_ But since their boss had commanded them to get Wendy for him, they as subordinates had no choice but to follow their boss' orders.

"I'm not done talking yet," Boss sensed his subordinates' disappointment. "After I'm done with her, you boys can take over," he added with an evil grin.

Upon hearing this, the subordinates excitedly began to walk towards Wendy. "Hey, hottie," one of them called out, "Wanna have some fun?"

Wendy immediately stood up. She dried her tears and snarled, "Back off. I'm a Dragon Slayer." We all know that Wendy really is a Dragon Slayer, but unfortunately the two subordinates didn't believe her.

"Ha! A Dragon Slayer, eh? Pathetic! Everyone knows that a real Dragon Slayer would have already decapitated my subordinates' heads!" Boss spat.

Wendy gritted her teeth, preparing for her next move: the deadly Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon. She began to summon all the magic within her, only to find out that she couldn't move a muscle, and that she had no magic left.

_Strange… I didn't use any magic today!_ She thought.

"How do you like my Magic Draining spell?" Boss sneered. Wendy noticed that there were purple flames dancing on his hands. "A real Dragon Slayer wouldn't be affected by this spell," Boss laughed, "So it means you're not a Dragon Slayer. Nice try in tricking us, hottie. Why don't you just surrender and let us have some fun with you?"

"N-never…" Wendy tried to not cry. _This is definitely not a good time to cry, Wendy! _She reminded herself.

Boss began playing with Wendy's long, silky hair. "Your hair's so soft and beautiful, my cute little Dragon Slayer…" he said, laughing at how helpless Wendy is now.

Wendy closed her eyes, trying not to think of what would happen next.

But nothing happened.

Boss had run over to his subordinates. "What happened, Jean?! Ron was alive a few seconds ago!" he shrieked at his remaining subordinate while pointing at his other subordinate's dead body. There was blood oozing out of a gigantic hole in the dead subordinate's chest.

Jean could only shake his head in confusion.

Boss rolled his eyes, " Oh, what the f*** is happening here?! You better give me a good explanation, Jean—wait… Jean?!" Boss turned around and saw a lifeless Jean lying on the floor. His corpse was beyond recognizable. If it wasn't for the golden chain that Jean always wore on his neck, Boss couldn't even recognize the mangled, bloody body in front of him.

_H-how could this happen?! A few seconds ago he was—_

"Oi, scum." Someone said.

Boss turned away from Jean's corpse. He saw a raven-haired haired teenager standing beside Wendy, who was still too frightened to open her eyes. The teenager's black jacket was spattered with fresh blood.

"So it was you," Boss' shock turned into utter amazement. He could not believe that a teenager managed to kill two of his strongest subordinates.

"Leave her alone," the teenager growled.

"Make me," Boss snapped.

"Well… don't say I didn't warn you," the teenager said with a smile on his face, "Wing Slash of the-

**Mwahahahahahah! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yikes! Wendy almost got raped! ( sorry Wendy-lovers.. pls dun kill mee…)**

**Who is the raven haired teenager? Is he a friend or foe?**

**What will happen to Wendy?**

**Find out in chapter 2! R&R please!**


	2. Mission Accomplished?

**The Sky Dragon's Hell**

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAACCK~ Sorry for not updating for so long, my laptop was broken… thank God my parents bought me a new one… phew!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! You guys are awesome! :D**

**To those who already read the original Chapter 2, I'm gonna tell you that the contents of this chapter are pretty much the same, except for the ending. I have also modified some sentences so that they'll be longer and more descriptive. You can skip to the last few paragraphs if you want. And I changed the rating to T because I'm paranoid for some reason I don't even know.**

**Now off to the story~**

Last time:

"_So it was you," Boss' shock turned into utter amazement. He could not believe that a teenager managed to kill two of his strongest subordinates._

"_Leave her alone," the teenager growled._

"_Make me," Boss snapped._

"_Well… don't say I didn't warn you," the teenager said with a smirk on his face, "Wing Slash of the—_

**Wendy's POV**

"KAABOOOOOOOOMM!" I heard a loud explosion. I winced, half-expecting another one to come.

But there was nothing. Only silence.

_Strange…_ I thought, _what happened?_

Mustering all my courage, I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw was gory and extremely horrifying.

A raven-haired teenager stood in front of three bloody corpses with his back facing me. The first corpse had a gigantic hole in his chest.

I blinked. Twice. Thrice. _Wasn't he one of those men that tried to…urghh…I don't even want to think about it._

I quickly shook that thought off, and shifted my gaze to the second corpse. It was mangled beyond recognition. The only thing that was still recognizable was the golden chain around the corpse's neck. I felt like vomiting. That corpse must be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

Unfortunately, I was proven wrong when I saw the final corpse. The final corpse was by far worse than the second one. It was nothing but blood, pulped flesh and crushed organs on the ground.

I tried to resist the urge to throw up. I tried really hard, but sometimes trying hard isn't very effective.

I puked all over the ground.

The teenager must have heard me vomiting. He turned around to face me. The teenager had spiky raven hair and eyes that were as black as ebony. His face was stoic and expressionless. The black unzipped jacket and plain white shirt that he wore were stained with fresh blood. However, his dark blue jeans were clean.

I instantly felt nervous. The blood on his jacket and shirt probably belonged to the three corpses. If he single-handedly killed all three of the men, what chance do I stand against him?

Somehow sensing my fear, the teenager said, "Calm down. My mission is to eliminate those three rapists over there, not you."

"O-oh, hai…" I smiled awkwardly.

The teenager patted my head, "And by the way, you can move now."

Suddenly, my body didn't feel so numb and stiff anymore. I tried moving my arms and legs… Hey, I can move! "Thank you so much!" I squealed happily and thanked him.

The teenager seemed startled by my sudden reaction. "…Well," he patted my head again, "You can stop hugging me now."

At that moment, I realized that I was hugging the teenager.

"Kyaaaaa! I'm so sorry! Gomenasai!" I blushed as I released him. **(A/N I know Sorry and Gomenasai are the same thing, I just put them both for fun XD)**

_How could I be so stupid? _I gave myself a mental kick, _Charla told me to not simply talk to strangers, and I just hugged a teenager I met a few minutes ago!_

I could see that the teenager was blushing too. "I-it's okay…" he stammered.

For the next few minutes, there was an awkward silence between the both of us. We just stared at each other without saying anything.

"Sky Dragon Slayer," the teenager broke his gaze, "Who are you and why are you here? There are barely any Dragon Slayers in Sina."

"Well, my name is Wendy and I…"I told him how I managed to get lost and end up stuck in this city.

**TIMESKIP! After Wendy's explanation… (…Yes I know I'm lazy.)**

"… and that's how I ended up here." I sighed.

"Jigoku the Hell Dragon Slayer, huh?" the teenager raised an eyebrow, "So where is this letter that you were talking about?"

"It's here," I took out a sealed envelope from my pocket, "And now my friends can't complete the mission just because I got lost…" There were tears forming in my eyes.

The teenager shook his head, sighing. Then he wiped away my tears with one hand and asked, "Can I see this letter?"

Thinking that letting him see the letter was no harm for me, I let him see the letter. Master Makarov had casted a special spell on that letter so only the Hell Dragon Slayer can open and read it, so why should I worry?

To my surprise, the teenager opened the sealed with ease and read out loud, "To Jigoku, the Hell Dragon Slayer…"

"H-hey!" I shouted as I tried to snatch the letter back, "How can you do that? Master had casted a spell on that letter so that only the Hell Dragon Slayer can open and read it!"

The teenager slapped his forehead. "I wouldn't be able to open this letter if I am not the Hell Dragon Slayer, Wendy-chan."

"Wait… _You're _the Hell Dragon Slayer?" I gasped.

"You think?" the teenage-or should I call him Jigoku-san now- rolled his eyes.

"D-does that mean… I… I…" I stuttered. I was so surprised that I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes, you completed your mission," Jigoku-san shook his head and sighed. He was probably wondering why I was so stupid.

"G-gomenasai, Jigoku—" I was apologizing when Jigoku-san suddenly cut me off.

"The name's Black," Jigo—I mean Black-san said, "Jigoku is just a freaking nickname or something, just like how they call the Fire Dragon Slayer "Salamander". Get it?"

"O-Okay…" I nodded, not wanting to offend him.

**Black's POV**

"Good," I turned my attention back to the letter. Gramps wrote that he wanted me to come visit the guild sometime. Well, maybe I will, when I have the money and time. A lot of missions here in Sina aren't worth the reward. Well, what can you expect from a city full of crooks?

But anyways, does sending a letter to me even count as a S-class mission? Seriously, Gramps?

"So, Wendy-chan…" I said, looking up from my letter. And that's when I saw a purple scar on Wendy's wrist. Her face was getting very pale.

My eyes widened in alarm. This must be the one of the effects of the Magic Draining Spell that the leader of the rapists was famous for! Did that bastard use that spell on Wendy?!

"Wendy-chan, are you okay?!" I asked her. Wendy-chan seemed like she was about to faint. I immediately caught her before she fell to the ground.

My face paled as I remembered what I read in a book at a library a few days ago.

"_The Magic Draining Spell is a type of Lost Magic. For the first ten minutes the victim will be immobilized and the victim's magic will be drained out. It can be undone for a short period of time by using Hell Magic. However, the only cure is a herb called Kusuri. If left untreated for too long, the victim will die of magic exhaustion."_

"Dammit," I cursed, "If only I brought Miiko with me! She knows everything about herbs!"

Wendy is getting weaker and weaker. Shit.

**Wendy's POV**

I feel my magic slowly drain out of me. My head felt dizzy and I can't seem to move my body.

My vision was getting slightly blurry too. All I could see is Black-san scooping me up bridal-style and run towards an unknown destination.

_Is this it? Am I going to die before seeing Grandeeney again? _I thought as tears streamed down my cheeks. Black-san doesn't seem to notice.

Without warning, a wave of pain surged through my body.

And everything went black.

**Mwahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! *****evil grin***** **

**Well, how was the new Chapter 2? I hope it wasn't too rushy… if it is, please say it in the reviews and I'll rewrite this chapter again. **

**Wendy-lovers, don't worry~ I won't put Wendy in grave danger again next time~ Or maybe I will. Tell me your opinions please!**

**I'm really happy that all the reviews were positive for now. You can flame me if you want, I don't mind! In fact, flames can help me improve, or even give me inspiration! :D**

**Anyways, please review and tell me whether you want NaLu, GrayLu or NaLi! Your reviews and votes are very appreciated~ **

**Ok, this A/N is already too long, peace out minna~!**


	3. OC hunt!

Hi there! If you're disappointed that I didn't update my story, I'd like to apologize. I have a huge writer's block now BUT ANYWAYS... I would like to say two things. 1. I need 1-3 OCs for the team that Black and Wendy form when they get back to Fairy Tail, and also a maximum 7 OCs for a dark guild that I created: Ghost's Shadow. Ghost Shadow's insignia is basically a skull with wings on it. I also need a name suggestion for Black and Wendy's team. 2. From now on, I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews. Am I asking too much? Well, all I want is feedback from you guys. Reviews are the lifeblood of a writer. Seriously.

Ok, here are the details for the OC hunt.

1. PLEASE PM THE APPLICATION, OR I'LL NOT ACCEPT YOUR OC.

2. NO Mary sues/ Gary stus.

3. You can be related/have a crush on a canon character, but the canon character will most likely be paired with another canon character.

4. Eye color changing is acceptable, but I'll only accept 2 (or less) OCs with that ability.

5. BE SPECIFIC AND DESCRIPTIVE. Don't give me words like awesome, cool, sassy etc as your character's personality. Give me a COMPLETE SENTENCE. Ex: [insert OC name] is mature and stoic. He/she rarely talks, but when he/she does, she'll always avoid questions about his/her weight.

6. Your OC's magic can be canon, but if you can PLEASE make up your own magics. I have enough Dragon Slayers already. No celestial spirit mages please. No Hell Magic too.

Here's the template.

Name: ( no unoriginal or mary-suiesh names like Levy Lucy Mirajane Flora Fauna Princess. You get the idea.)

Age:

Gender:

Guild, guild mark color and position:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies: (optional)

Appearance: ( includes hair color/style, eye color, body type, height, weight and skin tone)

Past: (NO MARY SUEISH PASTS PLEASE. Not everyone's past should be tragic)

Outfits

Day:

Night:

Swim: (optional)

Formal: (optional)]

Magic:

Spells: (Minimum 3, maximum 4. PLEASE be descriptive. I'm using one of Black's spells as an example. Hell Magic: Transparent Silhouette: Black turns invisible and invulnerable to attacks for a maximum 666 seconds.)

Well, that's that. I hope I get good OCs. And good names for Black and Wendy's team. Peace out minna~


End file.
